¿Pяαcτιcαя εℓ вαℓℓετ dε Iταchι Uchιhα?
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Sasuke observa a Itachi "practicar". ¿Qué no practicaba ballet Itachi? ¿Qué más podría ser si no? ¿Por qué su hermano lucía tan irritado? -Yo no bailo ballet Sasuke –Dijo con una voz cargada de paciencia.


_Notas de Autora:_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T_

_-Este es mi primer ItaSasu, situado mucho antes de que Itachi matara a su familia (lo cual evito a toda costa). Amé escribirlo porque amo a este par después de mi común SasuHina._

_**-**Aclaro que esta historia es puramente inocente en el aspecto de la pareja porque no me gustan las relaciones gays incestuosas, espero que no ofenda a nadie, sin embargo no voy a ser hipocrita._

_**-**Me inspiró mi hermanito con sus preguntas estúpidas que hacía hace años, pero la historia es mía. No voy a darte credito, hermano ¬¬_

_Saludos_

_FlorwerGreen_

* * *

**¿Practicar el ballet de Itachi Uchiha?**

**.**

**By FlorwerGreen**

Sasuke se ocultó entre las hierbas, literalmente acostado. Otra vez su hermano estaba practicando… realmente no entendía por completo la palabra "practicar", solamente sabía que su padre le había dicho que pronto tendría que empezar a hacerlo él… Bien, pero… ¿para qué?

Observó con atención como su hermano clavaba esas cosas filosas que llamaban "kunais" en distintos lugares, que con anticipación habían sido marcados.

Sasuke admiró como en ningún momento Itachi perdía la compostura, haciendo movimientos perfectos de… lo que sea que fuera esa danza que estaba haciendo… Um, y movía sus manos en extraños movimientos… ¿acaso su padre quería que aprendiera esa danza llamada ballet?

Sasuke suspiró a recordar a su madre emocionada cada vez que iban a ver ese espectáculo de hombres que parecían mujeres al moverse de esa manera y mujeres con cuerpos hombres por el torso que tenían. Cuando le había preguntado a su madre, ella le había aclarado que las mujeres necesitaban estar muy delgadas para poder pararse de puntas todo el tiempo mientras hacen acrobacias y ser levantadas por los hombres, y por eso, esas bolas redondas que tenia su madre en el pecho, no las tenían esas mujeres, y también le aclaró que los hombres "bailaban" y para eso se necesitaba una larga "práctica" al ser sus cuerpos más pesados, pero que no eran mujeres, pues aunque su padre decía lo contrario, bailar ballet no tenía nada de malo y no por eso los hacía menos hombres.

Acaso su padre quería que Itachi… ¿practicara? ¿A eso se refería la palabra practicar…? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser que su padre quisiera eso, él odiaba esa danza.

La cabeza de Sasuke voló, imaginándose a su hermano mayor y a su padre con esos trajes rosas apretados y haciendo esos movimientos… "practicando". Definitivamente no era una imagen que le gustaría presenciar, y pensar que su padre le había dicho que pronto empezaría a "practicar" él. Volvió a imaginarse a los hombres de su familia y luego él en esa "cosa rosa". Parecería una niña.

-¿Qué haces escondiéndote Sasuke? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó exaltado-, ¿Cuándo te colo-colocaste ahí?

-¿Tratas de decir, desde hace cuánto estoy aquí? Pues desde hace unos minutos, pero no quise molestarte, pues parecías muy concentrado, debatiéndote internamente.

-Deba… debaten… tien… ¿qué? –Preguntó extrañado al notar una nueva palabra.

-Debatiéndote, significa que estabas discutiendo contigo internamente, acerca de algún tema –Le explicó Itachi tranquilamente mientras extendía sus brazos para alzar a su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke se imaginó a él con otro él discutiendo entre sí. Eso no tenía sentido.

-"Debatiéndose" no tiene sentido –Le expresó a Itachi mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-Hmp. Debatir con uno mismo no tiene sentido, pero así trabaja la conciencia del ser humano –Le dijo agarrando a Sasuke con más fuerza. No quería que su pequeño hermano se estrellara contra el suelo. Sasuke apenas estaba saliendo del concepto "bebé" y su madre se molestaría con él por no cuidarlo como es debido.

-Con-concien... ¿qué?

Itachi suspiró. Sabía que hablar con un niño de dos años y medio podía sacar hasta al más paciente de quicio. Sabía que Sasuke era muy inteligente y rara vez volvía a tener una duda por la misma cosa, pues captaba las explicaciones al instante. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un molesto niño que apenas necesitaba ayuda para que no se lo tragara el inodoro al empezar a conocer el baño sin pañales y que presentaba sus dudas como las preguntas más importantes que el hombre debía resolver.

-Después te explico –Le dijo levantándolo como una bolsa de papas.

-¡Itachi suéltame ya! ¡Quería seguir viéndote mientras bailas ballet! –Exclamó Sasuke pegando pequeñas patadas que, según creyó él, sirvieron para detener a Itachi.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –Preguntó mientras bajaba a su pequeño hermano, quién todavía no le llegaba a la cintura.

-Que quería seguir viéndote bailar ballet –Dijo Sasuke, mostrando el semblante serio que caracterizaba al padre de ambos. Quizás de grande eso le sirviera para intimidar, pero ahora solamente causaba risa.

Si no fuera que Sasuke era pequeño, confundía las cosas, y tenía una imaginación MUY PERO MUY amplia, habría pensado que lo estaba insultando.

-Yo no bailo ballet Sasuke –Dijo con una voz cargada de paciencia.

-¿Cómo que no lo haces? Das vu-vueltas –Dijo tratando de utilizar las nuevas palabras que había aprendido-, haces esa danza con tus manos y tus mov-movimientos son perfectos, lo que no sabía era que se usaran esos ku-kunais para el ballet.

Itachi miró a su hermano con semblante de "¿me viste cara de gay?" adoptando una actitud seria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sasuke –Empezó con paciencia-, lo que hacía era entrenar, para fortalecerme.

-¿Y que clase de danza es esa? –Preguntó el pequeño adoptando la misma posición seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No es una danza –Le dijo mientras lo levantaba en brazos nuevamente. Nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía cierta debilidad con su hermanito menor. Cierto que era que Sasuke era su único hermanito menor, pero Itachi estaba seguro que si viniera otro, Sasuke sería su preferido. Como reiría hacerlo pasar vergüenza siendo más grande, recordando anécdotas vergonzosas de su niñez frente a las novias que, seguro estaba, Sasuke tendría.

-¿Cómo que no es una danza? –Dijo atropelladamente, tratando de pronunciar bien las palabras-, entonces ¿por qué practicas?

-No te entiendo Sasuke, no me estás dando buenos argumentos para tu pregunta –Le dijo, volviéndolo a bajar. Así tardarían todo el día en volver a casa, y eso que estaban en el jardín.

-¿Argu-argu-memen…?

-¡Quiero decir que no te explicas bien con esa pregunta! –Exclamó rogando poder distraer su curiosidad acerca de esa nueva palabra.

Sasuke miró al suelo, nuevamente reflexionando su respuesta y debatiéndose. Itachi tenía que reconocer que se veía muy tierno tratando de ser serio… Y, ¿Desde cuando él usaba esos calificativos?

"Hmp. Estúpidos sentimientos fraternales" Pensó Itachi dándole nombre a lo que su madre solía llamar como "amor de hermanos".

-Me voy a hacer viejo esperándote, Sasuke –Le dijo mirándolo. Ojalá que jamás creciera y se quedara pequeño, porque de más grande sí llegaría a ser una molestia, se pelearían más, competirían más, y seguramente su padre presionaría al pequeño Sasuke hacia su idea de "la perfección Uchiha", comparándolo con él, sin comprender que eran personas distintas.

-Mamá me dijo que los baila-bailarines de ballet practican –Dijo Sasuke, por fin mirándolo, satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Sí, ¿y? –Le preguntó, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

Sasuke lo miró confundido. Había esperado que su hermano entendiera de inmediato su argu-como se llame.

-Bueno, tú practicas –Dijo Sasuke convincentemente mientras Itachi lo miraba raro.

-¿Esa es tu absurda deducción? –Le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Deduc-deducicci…?

-¡Basta! –Exclamó irritado, pero Sasuke no se inmutó-, practicar abarca más que ballet, Sasuke.

-¿Y qué significa practicar entonces "hermano sabelotodo"? –Le dijo llamándolo como Itachi solía llamarlo cada vez que él trataba de decir algo inteligente.

-Bueno… practicar es como… repetir algo que haces mal para hacerlo bien, o repetir algo que haces bien para hacerlo mejor –Dijo pensando lo primero que se le venía a la mente para que la cabecita de Sasuke comprendiera sin quedarse con dudas.

-¿Y entonces por qué no practicas ballet? –Preguntó Sasuke, rebuscando más respuestas.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Inquirió Itachi irritado. Sabía que pronto estallaría si Sasuke seguía tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Papá dice que no se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta –Dijo adoptando un aire sabio.

-¡Ya, responde de una vez!

-Bueno, pero que cons-conste que le hago caso a papá. Yo preguntaba porque no practicas ballet si no sabes hacerlo bien –Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Pues yo entreno, practico porque soy un ninja, se practica lo que se quiere o lo que se debe, no todo lo que se pueda hacer en el mundo, es imposible! –Le gritó Itachi. Esperaba que por fin su hermanito dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Sasuke ni se inmutó por la rudeza de su hermano, simplemente procesó sus palabras.

-Itachi –Empezó Sasuke esperando que su hermano le prestase atención.

-¿Qué, Sasuke? –Le preguntó masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Qué es un ni-ninja?

Eso era suficiente.

-¡Mamá, Sasuke se hizo popo de nuevo, ven a llevarlo al baño! –Gritó hacia su casa y escapó antes que Sasuke pudiese seguirlo y siguiese preguntando. Estaba harto.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Me voy a ven-vengar, le voy a decir a papá que no quieres practicar tu ballet!

Itachi suspiró al escucharlo, Sasuke por primera vez no había entendido nada. Su padre era capaz de desmayarse si Sasuke le decía que no practicaba "su ballet". Estúpido Sasuke.

Y no entendía porqué en el trayecto de su escape, mantenía una sonrisa de diversión.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Si les gustó la historia o tienen alguna queja, critica... o insulto..._

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
